A life with no outside bounds
by Vayniti
Summary: Kira, The quiet Blasian young woman with no immediat worries except if her father and mother were gone on business trips or if she turned her last assignment to Mr. Takihashi. Caught up with the mysterious Sebastian who wishes to take her very life from her and turn it into something he wishes for. Will she survive it, Or will she be trapped with his collar around her neck forever?


Beep. Beep. Beep. Went off the alarm, making the bundle of covers and pillows next to it shuffle in irritated. 7:00 A.M. It read. The bundle groaned and angrily tapped the "snooze" button. The bundle as just about to o back to sleep until 7:16 until-

"Kira! Out of bed or you're going to be late!" Screamed the voice from downstairs.

The bundle groaned and started to unfold it's-self until it revealed a young woman with black hair, brown skin and blue eyes. Kira's traits weren't normal. If not rare. Being of African and Asian ancestry, Her skin colour chosing to be more of her African trait, Her blue eyes weren't normal. However, No-one could really give her answer, Kira was adopted when she was a mere child, no-one knew her parents.

Because her mother and father were unable to conceive, Her father shooting blanks and her mother's ovaries been removed due to a sudden cancer, They had no choice but to adopt. She didn't complain, however. They were good people sitting on top of millions.

Kira forced herself from the bed a trugged herself to the bathroom to do her necessities. When she was done she stepped out the bathroom and yanked her school uniform from the closet. She hated Hoshiro High school. The girls were annoying and prissy, Always asking trivial questions. The boys were no better. There were gangs in that school and everyone was divided by stereotypical high school status rates. If you weren't in the higher of the rates, You were punished severely.

Sometimes mentally, sometimes physically, You have to be something special to be punished.. sexually.

Her school was corrupted. But no-one dared open their mouths. The administrators of the school din't care what the students were doing as long as it didn't affect the schools image on hand. If someone important was at the school, an announcement would be sent out to tell the students to be on their best behavior, Or there would be consequences. Severe ones.

Kira signed and brushed her long black hair into a high ponytail and closed her door, proceeding to start a day that would be stupidly long.

* * *

"Sebastian! Wake up it's time for school!" Screamed his increasingly irritating mother from downstairs. He looked at his clock on the wall. 7:26.

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed back as he angrily tore off the covers off of his body. Grabbing the pack of cigarettes and lighter he lit one and yanked to his bathroom adjacent from his bed. Sebastian sighed as he empted his bladder and smoked his only source of cam in the early mornings.

Finishing his necessities he shrugged on his black pants and used and slipped on a black t-shirt and looked in the mirror. He smirked. Sebastian knew he was a good looking young man it was in his genes. Sleek dark hair, chiseled jaw line, full lips and lime green eyes. He could charm the panties off of any woman he wanted to. Thats probably why hes been keeping a perfect 4.0 the past years hes been at Hoshiro.

His phone went off, No-one else called at this hour of the morning except his best friend, Taji.

Sliding the answer button over on the touch screen he answered.

"Hello?"

"Yo! Hoshiro today?" Asked his friend in a happy tone.

"It's monday, Is it not Taji?" Sebastian asked in an amused tone.

"Well.. Yeah. But you usually don't come to school on Mondays." Said Taji in a confused, but still elated tone.

"Hn. Well. I felt the need to go today. You know there is business to attend to." Said Sebastian as he grabbed his car keys and headed for the door.

"Sebastian do you want breakfest?" Asked his father as he sipped coffee and watch the news.

"No father."

"Hey Mr. Hiriyama!" Yelled Taji from his cellphone.

"Hello to you too Taji."

Sebastian smirked an got in his car and bluetoothed his phonecall so he could drive without holding the device.

"So whats up? You're gonna get that girl right?" Ah yes, Kira. His new intrest. Sebastian had seen the girl 2 months ago and kept a swell eye on her. Letting his subordinates watch her every move. He knew she was adopted. That she was quite wealthy much like his family, very quiet and reserved. And best of all, A virgin. There wasn't many at Hoshiro. So she was a diamond in the rough.

"Of course." Sebastian said as he sat in the traffic. 7:45. Hhe had a little time to blow before having to head to school. The traffic was keeping him from that disgusting place. It was more like a sex slave trade then anything.

"She sure is pretty. What is she anyway? Black?" Even Sebastian wasn't sure on that.. She had an Asian feel to her. But he skin was milk chocolate, and those eyes. Those pretty blue eyes.

"Not sure.. I'll find out soon though. I'll speak with you inside school bounds. And tell the others to have the room set up. I want a meeting. Understand?" He was using _that _voice. He was no-longer the playful quiet friend. This was Irohimo-sama at the moment.

"Yes sir." The call was ended.

"My dear, lovely Kira. You'll be mine soon Angel."

* * *

_TBC_

_I'm back! Whats up guys I haven't seen you in so hackin' long. I will revising the MadaSaku story soon. I just wanted to give you something as a very late christmas gift and a just as late new years gift. I've been thinking about doing this for a VERY VERY long time. This is an original fanfiction from Vayniti herself. I really do hope you guys are going to enjoy it this year. Love you! _


End file.
